Finding Shakespeare
This story is written by Meerkatpaw. I've had this idea for a while now and I'm finally doing it. More chapters will come later. 1. Prolouge A big family of meerkats were bathing in the last rays of sunshine before dark. They had moved to a new burrow that they haven't been to for a long time. The burrow where Shakespeare dissapeared a year ago, defending Columbus, Parsley, Basil and Rose. Two meerkats, who were not bathing in the sunlight, were searching the burow. They were Mitch and Columbus. All of the whiskers but those two beleived he was dead. "Is there anything of him?" Mitch called to Columbus. " Nothing" Columbus called back. Mitch hung his head. Shakespeare was his best friend and hero. He didn't want to hear that not a trace of him was found. Columbus came to where the saddened Mitch was. Columbus put his paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mitch, we'll find him" Columbus said. Mitch brightened up at his younger brother's words. "You're right. We will find him one day" Mitch said. "Find who?" a male voice said. Columbus and Mitch went on edge, but they relaxed when the figure of Zaphod came through the tunnels. "Father!" both Mitch and Columbus explained. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Zaphod asked. They both nodded." Sorry. I heared, Mitch that you and Columbus will find someone one day" Zaphod said. "Who is this meerkat?'How did he hear that?'' Mitch thought. "Shakespeare" Columbus and Mitch reluctantly said. Their father roared with laughter, then stopped. Then, he put a serious face on."Look, Shakespeare has been dead for a year now, so why do you want to look for him?" "Shakespeare isn't dead! If he was, his body would be in here!"Mitch growled. "He's right!" Columbus hissed. "Even if he survived, he could of died of the wounds that Big si gave him!" Zaphod shouted. "Like you would?!" the two males yelled. Zaphod gasped and visciously atacked them. Both had black eyes after the beating and avoided their father in the night. In the morning, Mitch and Columbus had to babysit Izzy, Buster and Suggs. " Columbus, I have a plan" Mitch said. "Let's go on a quest to find Shakespeare, we'll show father and the other whiskers that he is alive" Mitch told him when the pups were playing on a log playground. "That's a perfect idea!" Columbus exclaimed. "When do we leave?" "At midnight." 2. '''The plan in action Midnight took a while to come, but it did. Although Mitch and Columbus were exausted after babysitting the pups, they needed to put their plan into action tonight." Are you ready Columbus?" Mitch whispered. "I'm always ready" Columbus whispered. Mitch nodded and stepped into almost pitch darkness, moonlight being the only light to see. Columbus followed and they started to walk. However, they stopped dead in their tracks when they heared someone following them. They slowly turned around and saw Mitch's littermate brother Einstein peaking from a bush. "Einstein,what are you doing here!" Mitch exclaimed "I heared about the beating you and Columbus got from father" Einstein said." What are you doing, heading out of the burrow at midnight?" Einstein asked. " We're on a quest to find Shakespeare. We are the only two who beleive he is still alive. Please don't tell mother and father!" Mitch begged. "Alright, I won't. On one condition" Einstein said. "What is that?" Mitch asked. "Take me with you." 3.Einstein joins the quest "What?, You want to come with us?" Mitch asked, shocked by his littermate's words. Einstein nodded. " Why?" " You are the new hero of the whiskers, Mitch and you Columbus, you were the determinded pup who could. I am known as the king of failiure! I failed to capture ants when I was a pup, failed to notice that the family were leaving while playing hide and seek and I failed to open turtle eggs! If I join this quest, maybe I can get something better than the king of failiure. Shakespeare may not be dead after all" Einstein said, pain in his voice. Mitch put his tail around his shoulders. "Don't worry Einstein, you can come with us on the quest" Mitch said. Eistein perked up. " Really?" "Really." " So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Columbus shouted. The three boys went off to find their older brother, if he was still alive 4.Meanwhile " Mitch, Columbus, Einstein!" Mcmurphy shouted. He and his littermate brother Jogu were sent by Zaphod to find the boys."They're not in this burrow" Jogu said.' 'Why are they looking for Shakespeare? I bet the only thing they find of him is his skeleton! Then Mcmurphy got an idea. "Jogu, maybe we can find the boys, join the quest and maybe we can find Mother too" Mcmurphy said, rembering Tosca . Why is it always him with the great ideas? Jogu thought. "Good idea" Jogu said reluctantly. Mcmurphy put his paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get good ideas one day' Mcmurphy said. Jogu did not know if that was a complement or an insult. He decided it was a complement. "Come on lets find the guys" Jogu said. They walked off to find the boys, their one way ticket to finding Tosca. , it was a bit short, I didn't have much planned for this chapter. Though I promise I'll make the next chapter will be longer 5. Zaphod's fall Meanwhile, back at the whiskers, Zaphod had a challenge of his own. The pesky rover and his biggest competition for Flower this year, Houdini, was back. "Hello, Zaphod"Houdini hissed bitterly. "Having trouble bagging a mate, Houdini?" Zaphod hissed back. Houdini lunged at him. "I'll have no trouble once I displace you!" Houdini growled. Zaphod wasn't as young as he used to be, but he was still strong. "You might want to try another day Houdini!" Zaphod shouted. But this time, it was Zaphod who ate his own words. Houdini was able to overpower him and evicted him. Zaphod kept running. I lost, how could I? ''Zaphod thought. He knew he no longer had his family to lead. He had lost everything he had for six years. His dominance, his family, his mate. However, something came through his mind. His questing sons. Maybe he could find them and the out of shape excuses for searchers Jogu and Mcmurphy and maybe find Shakespeare. Then something came into his mind. ''Will Mitch and Columbus forgive me for doing those things I did? ''Zaphod thought. He decided to go and find them and maybe Shakespeare was alive. '''6.Back with the questers' Mitch, Columbus and Einstein, oblivious to the drama unfolding at home, were now outside the KMP, upscaling their search. "Where is he?" Einstein asked. Mitch shrugged "It's been a year, he could of gone really far away now" Mitch said. Columbus was investigating a bolthole. He found a meerkat, but it wasn't Shakespeare. It was a female meerkat."Who are you!" the meerkat exclaimed rudely. "What's going on there Colum... Tosca?" Mitch said "Mitch?" Tosca said. "Tosca! It's great to see you!" Mitch exclaimed "Look at you Mitch! You and Einstein are all grown up now! Who's this?" Tosca asked. "This is Columbus. Mother gave birth to him and three other siblings after you were evicted" Mitch said. Tosca smiled. Then she heard a familiar voice. "Guys!" Jogu! ''Tosca thought. She went out to check. there were her two sons running towards her. She gave them a big hug. "Oh, my babies! You're all grown up!" she said in delight. "We wanted to find you, but it looks like the boys found you first" Mcmurphy said. Tosca smiled. "So, tell me what I've missed." "Well, Mozart and Kinkajou founded the Starsky, Mother gave birth to more litters, Shakespeare disappeared and we're trying to find him and Father's still the dominant male." "Well not anymore" a voice said. "Father?" Mitch, Columbus, Einstein and Tosca exclaimed. '''7. A big shock' "Susrised to see me?" Zaphod asked. The meerkats nodded. "Well, I'll tell you my story." Zaphod told them everything that happened. "Houdini overthrew you?" Mitch exclaimed. Zaphod sadly nodded. " How?" Zaphod told them how. "Now he has Flower and he's going to father her pups from now on" Zaphod growled, pain showing in his eyes. Mitch and Columbus put their paws on his strong shoulders. "It's okay Father. You can make your own mob, with us and Shakespeare!" Columbus said. Zaphod brightened. "So you forgive me?" Zaphod asked. "Of course! your our father after all!" Mitch said. Zaphod smiled "Alright then, but I think we should go back to the Whiskers and I'll try to get my dominance back" Zaphod said. Then Zaphod smelled something. "It's Shakespeare's scent!" he exclaimed. "He's close!" 8. On the trail The seven questers ran, Zaphod in the lead."Come on! Shakespeare's scent is even closer!" he yelled. The questers followed. However, another scent was in the air. Hannibal! '' Zaphod thought, but why was he here? "Hannibal's here too!" Zaphod yelled. The other six gasped in shock. Then, the familiar one eyed commandos general stepped out of a bolt hole, Shakespeare, alive and well, struggling in his grasp. "Hello Zaphod!" Hannibal snarled."Let my son go Hannibal!" Zaphod growled. his only reply was Hannibal's evil laugh. Zaphod snarled."Alright attack!" Zaphod yelled. He jumped onto Hannibal, as well as Tosca, Mitch Columbus and the others, apart from Mcmurphy, who defended Shakespeare."It's okay Mcmurphy, I can defend myslef" Shakespeare said."But what if you really die this time?" Mcmurphy questioned. Shakespeare knew he was right. Zaphod gave a swit bite to the neck of his one eyed foe and ended his life. " It's a safer world without that cold blooded killer" Zaphod snarled, then joined the others and hugged his son."I'm sorry I gave you all a scared you all" Shakespeare said."It's okay,. But we thought you were dead" Zaphod said. "All but us"Mitch said along with Columbus. "You're all grown up too" Shakespeare said. however, he saw something. More than something. "Puff adders!" Shakespeare yelled. '''9. Cornered' The meerkats were stuck by the trunk of the tree by a lot of snakes. "Stay still" Zaphod whispered. But it was too late. Mitch was about to attack them. The puff adders jumped onto him. Mitch tried to fight them off but more venom was injected into him. "Mitch, don't fight them!" Tosca yelled. Mitch nodded and stpped moving. Once he stopped, one by one, the snakes came off and Mitch collapsed. Mcmurphy and Jogu dragged him to a bolthole and all went in. "So Mitch was the one who came up with the idea?" Shakespeare asked. Zaphod nodded. "Columbus wouldn't believe that you were dead as well" Zaphod said. "Why did Hannibal capture you?" "Hannibal was apprently overthrown by Zorro, so he decided to get revenge on all whiskers meerkats and he would kill all" Shakespeare said. ''That brutal beast! ''Zaphod thought. "We might as well wait for Mitch to wke up. No whisker meerkat will be left behind." Category:Meerkat stories